


Metaphor For Destruction

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Adorable, Alien Character(s), Allura's the Red Paladin, Angst, Arguments, Army, Boy x boy, Capture, Character Death, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Dark subjects, Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fear, Fearful, Fighting, First Love, Fist Fights, Fleet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra x Paladin, Galra x human, General, Hugs, Humor, Keith is Sendak's son, Kidnapping, Kisses, Lions, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistake, Paladin, Paladins, PoW, Possibly Triggering subjects, Prisoner Keith, Purring, SOLDIER - Freeform, Science Fiction, Ship, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Voltron, Vomit, Vomiting, War, alien - Freeform, batte, commander - Freeform, crude language, father - Freeform, galra - Freeform, galra purr don't fight me on this, gentle forehead kisses, graphic smut, injured, keith purrs, prisoner, puke, son - Freeform, throw up, trigger - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: "Love is a weapon of Light, and it has the power to eradicate all forms of darkness. That is the key. When we offer love even to our enemies, we destroy their darkness and hatred..." -Yehuda BergThe Galra have disappeared, no word from anywhere on their whereabouts. They're simply gone. Concerned that the Galra are preparing a massive attack on Voltron, Shiro creates a risky plan. Capture one of Zarkon's most powerful generals.A mistake is made. The plan fails. The wrong Galra is captured. A young, arrogant, deadly teenager is captured instead and he wants nothing to do with Voltron whatsoever, aside from maybe the blue one.Maybe the blue one isn't as bad as the rest of them.





	1. Chapter 1

"The Galra have left us alone for monthes Shiro!" Lance cried, fear evident in his voice. "Why the hell are we going looking for them?!" 

"Exactly Lance," Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and looked Lance in the eyes. "They're planning something," 

"We don't know that!" Lance threw up his hands in exasperation, looking to his fellow Paladins for help. They looked away. 

"No we don't," Shiro admitted, going back to the holographic map projected in front of them, watching the planet turn slowly. "But we can't wait forever, because if they _are_ planning something it's Voltron's job to stop it before it takes place,"

"With all due respect Shiro," Hunk spoke up, his eyes watching the snowy planet rotate slowly. "We don't even know where they are," 

"No," Shiro admitted again. "But we know where they _were_ " He lifted his Galra arm and pointed to the planet's atmosphere. 

"4 monthes ago Voltron attacked a Galra outpost located on Thypso 97. General Sendak responded to the outpost's distress call and launched a counter attack against us. He failed. Voltron took the outpost and wounded his fleet forcing Sendak to retreat. No word of the Galra has been heard since," Shiro explained, his voice serious, his muscles tense. 

"Yeah," Lance said growing frustrated. "We know that Shiro. We were there!" He cried, throwing his hands up once more. This was a stupid, reckless plan. He knew that but the others wouldn't listen. Lance sighed. They never listened. 

"Sendak commands one of the most powerful Galra fleets aside from Zarkon himself. If we can take him, we can wound the Galra empire. We can prove to them that we're powerful enough to defeat them. We can make them fearful of Voltron," Shiro smirked, an emotion close to anticipation flashed briefly in his eyes before disappearing. 

"This will never work Shiro!" Lance cried, anger flashing across his features. "We don't know where the hell Sendak's fleet is. We don't know what he's planning. We don't know how many soldiers are on board his ship. We don't know anything!" Lance screamed. Shiro stared at Lance as if he had been slapped, his face flushing before he visibly gave in, his shoulders drooped, his eyes softened. 

"You're right Lance," Shiro said. "But it's the only plan we have."


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was dark, the only movement in the halls were the guards on their nightly patrol, their guns clicking with each step from where they held them on their shoulders.   
Keith paced across the length of the bridge, ears tight against the side of his head, his hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the pilots below him. 

His pilots. 

He was a Galra soldier in charge of his domain. Then why was he nervous? Why was he scared? Jumpy? Anxious? Afraid? Keith cursed. Whatever word he thought of it was always the same feeling. Fear. Deep in his stomach, clawing it's way to the surface. 

Something was going to happen.

He just didn't know what it was. His father had left him in charge. He had put his faith in Keith. And Keith wasn't going to let him down. Keith was Galra. And Galra don't get scared. 

"Guards!" Keith suddenly hollered, halting his pacing with a stomp of his foot, spinning on his heel to address the bridge. "I want security upgraded! Two extra guards at each airlock, each chamber, each hangar, and the control room!" He barked.

"With all due respect sir," One of the guards spoke up, his hand raised tentatively. Keith swung around to face him. The guard shrunk back but continued to speak, quieter this time. "We are alone in deep space, the only ships anywhere near us are our own. We would know if there were any enemy ships nearby as they would show up on sonar," The guard said, preparing to be punished. 

"Just do as I say!" Keith growled, sharp teeth bared. The guard gave a shaky nod before scrambling out of the bridge. Keith released a sigh, hoping his father would hurry back before things got out of hand. 

******

Pidge would go first. Green had stealth capabilities that they would need in order to sneak onto Sendak's ship un-detected. Once inside, Pidge would sneak her way into the control room, hack into the central computer and shut down the cameras and alarms allowing the rest of the Paladins to sneak in on board Blue. (The freeze ray would come in the most handy as they made their 'getaway' [Well, at least that was Lance's argument])

Contrary to many other alien military techniques the Galra General almost always flew in the back of the formation. Perhaps it was because it would give them the best view of any attack if it were to take place. Or perhaps the Galra were just, cruel selfish bastards. Lance guessed it was the second one. 

"Okay. Pidge just gave us the all clear. Lance. Take us down," Shiro said. Lance was seated in the pilot's seat of Blue, Hunk, Shiro and Allura were all clustered around him. Everyone was tense. If they were able to pull this off it would be a major victory to Voltron. Votron 1 : Galra 0. 

Lance smiled to himself as he guided his lion out of the hangar. The Castle was positioned behind a large moon around which the Galra fleet was maneuvering. Once a safe distance from the Castle, Lance pushed Blue faster, rushing toward Sendak's ship. 

Halfway there, Lance powered down his lion, allowing them to drift the rest of the way.  
The sonars wouldn't be able to pick up a stray piece of scrap metal. 

Silence drifted over the cockpit of the Blue Lion, the only noise was the heavy, tense breathing of the Paladins. Lance's eyes drifted to Shiro. The Black Paladin was looking out the window with serious eyes, his hand was tight on Blue's pilot's chair the knuckles almost white. Despite Shiro's calm and collected appearance he was only human, and right now, they were about to enter a war zone.   
******  
"DOWN!" Shiro screamed as he fired at another guard with a stolen Galra rifle. Hunk obliged, firing at one more as he dove around a corner for cover. Allura fired from her position next to Shiro, hidden behind a support that jutted out of the hallway walls. 

Lance was knelt in front of one of Blue's massive paws, his rifle steady in his hands, one eye squinted closed as the other looked through the scope, targeting the guard that was wrestling with Shiro. His hand hovered over the trigger, waiting until he had the perfect shot. 

Suddenly Shiro was gone. 

"God-dammit Lance! I said get down!" Lance was on the ground, his gun had been knocked out of his hand from when Shiro tackled him, killing a guard that had been sneaking up behind him. "When I say get down! It means get down!" Shiro yelled, jumping off of Lance and back into the battle, swiftly killing the last 2 guards. 

Silence fell. 

Hunk jumped as a laser shot by his leg, he looked down and noticed a Galra soldier struggling into a sitting position despite the gushing wound on his shoulder. 

"Where are Sendak's quarters?" Shiro asked him, grabbing him around the neck and lifting him up off the ground. Lance stared at his leader. He had never seen Shiro so angry. So dead-set on victory. 

"Kill me," The guard growled, opening his mouth in a smirk to reveal his bloodstained fangs. 

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Shiro roared, banging the guard against the wall behind him. The Galra smirked once more and spat in Shiro's face. 

"Shiro," Pidge's voice crackled over the Paladin's radio, her voice shook. Clearly she had never seen Shiro like this either. "I've found him,"


End file.
